无，什么都没有
by SIN.2003
Summary: 无


芥川摇晃着手中的玻璃杯，抿下一口醇厚的红酒。他坐在黑色真皮沙发上，注视着面前为自己准备晚餐的男人，舔了舔唇角。

小血仆仟细的腰襟上绑着蕾丝边的围裙，性感的香肩和绕着腿环的大腿根让人欲罢不能，最致命的是，那时不时在自己面前摇晃的小尾巴。

中岛不知道身后的男人又在盘算些什么，只是觉得这身羞耻的衣物无法让他顶着通红的脸蛋工作。他不经意的夹了夹腿根，男人的性/器不自觉顿了顿。

阴道里跳蛋的功率，似乎变大了些许。这使他被动的不自觉颤了颤腿。

"今天想吃什么？"中岛顶着强颜微笑，眯眯眼对着芥川说。

男人犹豫了一会儿。

"你。"

回答也并非出乎他的意料，只是每次被这么正面一说，耳根子都不免会微微泛红。

他拿出一根针筒，从自己的颈部随意扎出一个小孔，慢慢往里面输血。

中岛已经习惯了做芥川的血仆。起初是极其的不愿意，哪知最后真动了凡人情。

也许是没找对位置，他身体哆嗦了一下，差点没站稳，却只感觉身后有个物体接住了自己。回头一望，套着黑色立领外套的芥川扶着自己的腰身，暗红色的瞳眸凝视着自己，在深夜的蓝月亮下隐隐发光。

"姿势不对。"芥川掰开中岛的手，夺走那一小管少的可怜的人血，舔了舔针尖。

中岛脸升的通红："...抱歉.."

男人的手灵敏的摸到中岛下身，指尖来回在白色的T形胖次上摩挲，顺便把跳蛋往里面推了推："你太紧张了，放松点。"

这句话像是扎进了中岛的心窝，小巧的性/器十分委屈的抬起了头。芥川今晚本就有意做爱，已经处理好了黑色的尖指甲，灵活的手指挑逗着他的外壁，不痛不痒的使中岛软了腿。

"嗯...我们去...那边，好吧.."说罢，他指了指芥川方才坐的长沙发。

芥川没有给予回应，而是露出两颗血族的尖牙，咬在中岛颈肩相接的锁骨上，留下一大片血迹，细细用舌尖舔唆着。

"啊！..."可怜的小血仆彻底没了力气，当即瘫在理石的光滑地板上支吾道。

芥川在那小片血摊上得到了些许满足后，红色眼瞳变得有点了光泽。他抱起坐在地上有些虚弱的血仆，走向沙发。

中岛跪到了沙发上，得到了血族大人一个霸道的舌吻作为安慰。芥川不断用舌头舔着中岛的舌根，疯狂的品味着男人口中的香甜，浓郁的性欲已经越过了他的食欲。

他一边不停嘴，一边扯开中岛背后的蕾丝背带，华丽的布料碎的不堪入目。

嘴唇分离时，中岛感到口中有一种血腥在作祟，他舔舔嘴角，是一道被芥川咬下的吻痕。

芥川扒掉自己身上这件碍事的大衣，在中岛的屁股上拍了一下，反复的揉捏着那光滑的皮肤，一直移到对方的阴部。

"快拿出来吧..."中岛脸庞微微露出一点潮红，害羞着偏了偏头。

芥川扒下血仆的胖次，盯了一会儿，却起身坐在旁边，拿起了方才的红酒杯。

"自己拿。"

"！"

中岛不可思议的瞪了瞪眼睛，大腿根不由自主的紧了紧。他望了望四周，很明显没有遮挡物，芥川明摆着是要看自己搞。

"..."

"？"

"...那你！别这样盯着我..."

"噗呲.."男人笑了笑，捂着嘴咳了两声，没想到心爱的小血仆害羞起来，竟有那么可爱。

"你把眼睛闭上..."中岛撅了撅嘴。

血王子很听话的眯上了眼睛。

中岛心里还是羞哒哒的，可身体却是很诚实，背对着芥川摆了摆跪姿，食指和大拇指撑上阴口。

他不断的扩大洞口的面积，为了拿出那坨在自己身体里震动的玩意儿，时不时的伸出手指往里面试探一下。

他却不知，狡猾的血狐狸已经睁大了眼睛。

"唔...嗯..."断断续续的呻吟声，让芥川的喉结上下滑了滑。他没见过中岛自己扩张或者自慰，现在煞好的风景呈现在眼前，舍不得眨眼。

"啊..。"椭圆的跳蛋终于滑落到中岛手中，上面还残有着几丝白带。

全然不知的，芥川不知什么时候从身后抱住了他重新把血仆压倒在身下："做得好。"

于是给他了一个占有欲极强的吻。

"唔..."水的擎引声回荡在房间里，芥川手指来回抽插是发出"咕叽咕叽"的响声。中岛躺在沙发上双腿叉开，把阴处毫无保留的对着面前的男人，咬了咬食指。

"那个..."

"？"

"这样好奇怪...换个姿势我帮你吧.."

芥川微微抬了抬下巴，眼睛瞪大了些许，小血仆今天的热情简直爆满，让血族大人有些受宠若惊。

"行啊。"说罢，他脱下黑色紧身裤随手扔在一边，性/器挺立的暴露在空气中。

芥川拽起中岛的脑袋，正好进到后者的口中。

"等等...唔！"

中岛憋红了脸，视线被朦胧的泪水雾得有些模糊，芥川这么一个突如其来直接顶到他的喉咙，他不得不张大了嘴，唇角裂出一道撕裂的血迹。

男孩的舌头柔软细腻又温暖，不比在阴穴中的感觉差。他们没试过几次口交，所以芥川只是一味的往前顶，一直等到龟头似乎撞上了底部，才开始以这个程度反复在娇嫩的舌根上摩擦。中岛终于控制好了呼吸，脸上的涨红转为羞涩的潮红，就是那管状的硬玩意儿反复顶着自己的喉咙，透明的唾液挂在中岛的唇边，在月光下闪出丝丝银光。

血王子得到了极大的满足，抽出自己的性/器，抹了抹还驻留在可爱小血仆舌尖和自己男根相连的透明粘稠液体，弯腰舔了舔中岛的嘴角，顺便吻了他一嘴。

"唔啊..."嘴巴终于得到释放，中岛浑身酸软的喘着粗气。

芥川顺着他的嘴角，性感的舌尖舔过后者小巧的喉结和鲜明的锁骨，接着停在了那两颗圆圆股股的乳头上。

那是个敏感的位置、轻轻一碰便硬的挺立了起来。芥川不断的揉捏着，舔吮着，那小小的软软头哪怕变得通红他也不会罢休。

"芥...唔..."中岛扶着窝在自己胸前的脑袋，气息有点杂乱。

芥川不知想到了什么，顿了顿："叫主人。"

"..."中岛愣了愣没出声，虽然作为血仆的他这么称呼自己的主人确实是天经地义的事，可一向觉得肉麻的"主人"，今日却是如此执着于调情。

一句"不要"到了嘴边，却鬼迷心窍的喊出了这么个情趣称呼。

芥川好似满意的点了点头，一口咬住方才浅浅品尝了半刻的小乳头。

"啊..."中岛难受的支吾了声，乳头上的神经弹了弹，触碰到了他的内穴。他小腹有些发胀，被凉了许久的阴口也在不断的自行扩张。

芥川暂时放过他的上半身，他在那泛着粉嫩潮红的小身子板上乱摸了一把，指尖在微显腹肌的人鱼马甲线上打了个转儿后，顺手继续挑逗着中岛的内壁。

从食指到两根手指插入，阴口还在不断的扩大。真皮沙发没得抓，中岛只能咬住自己的手指。为了把疼痛转移，尽可能的留下最多的情调，从齿间拿出的手指上留有一道牙咬的痕迹。

"别咬..."芥川接过中岛那根可怜的手指，轻轻吻了一下，"抓着我。"

中岛别过了脸，又些害羞的收了收手。

"快点...进来吧..."

芥川加大了扩张的动作，一直到能轻易塞下三根手指的程度。

"你今晚很着急啊..."芥川趴到他耳边吹了吹起，嘴角不自觉的向上挑了挑。

中岛一边顶着下面痒痒的空虚感，一边感受到男人的气息拍打在耳廓，实在是难受。

"我还没兴奋起来怎么办..."芥川说罢，扶着中岛的手碰住自己的性/器。

中岛小脸又一红，想着这鬼还真是睁眼说瞎话，硬成这样还找这种低级的借口调情。

"...求你了，快点吧..."

血王子看见可怜的小血仆眼角泛着一丝泪光，有点于心不忍，再者，自己的生殖器也是硬到不行。

如你所愿。

芥川往下凑了凑身子，突然一想不对劲，双手抱头，反过来躺在沙发的那端："自己坐上来动。"

中岛没话说了，但是在这急需性安慰的时刻，他也只能艰难的动了动僵硬的腰，慢慢爬上后者的身子。

芥川虽说也没有成块的肌肉，但那明显的八块腹肌和结实的胸肌成功吸引到了中岛的目光。

"看够了就快点。"

这会儿轮到了芥川着急，他睾丸里的精液没有安身之所，留在里面胀胀的。此时他有那么渴望触碰那湿润和温暖。

中岛两腿岔开在芥川外面，扶着硬硬的那根在自己阴口摩挲着，跃跃欲试，却突然一下怂得不敢坐上去。

芥川看他在那里磨磨叽叽的搞小动作，心里莫名暴躁。他扶住中岛的胯，猛的一下，往下按了按。

"嗯啊……..！"中岛眼眶的泪水终于划过脸颊，在对方性/器进入到体内的一瞬间，他全身的神经似乎都麻醉着，双手撑在芥川的人肚子上，瑟瑟发抖。

"又不是第一次，至于吗。"芥川轻蔑的看了看他，扶着他的身体微微摇晃。

中岛阴穴内的润滑液顺着芥川的生殖器缓缓流下，圆润的龟头在里面搅和着前者阴穴中的每个名感部位，发出"吱吱"的水压声。

"我...我自己来..."他掰开芥川放在自己臀部的两只手，示意他放下。

他自然乐意，看着心爱的血仆自觉的为自己做，不用操心，简直是人间天堂。中岛靠着大腿的力量，坐在芥川跨部上下移动，可这节奏竟不知不觉的加快，动作也是越来越深。

"芥川...啊！"芥川突然鲤鱼打挺直起身来，把中岛死死的压在身下，在他温暖的阴穴里反复的抽插，每次都要顶到底方才满意，

"啊！！！慢...慢点！"中岛死命抓着沙发靠背嘶喊道，"还有别...别顶那里...芥..！"

他越是喊，芥川的速度就越快，反而更加肆意的享受着男孩的身体。

"说过了，叫主人。"

"唔..."本身打算死不低头，可是芥川来势汹汹，嘴巴只能被迫听话，"主...主人...轻一点...啊哈"

结果却是徒劳。只得到了一个安慰的吻。

源源不断的透明液体从阴地中流出，不过一会儿，那里面参杂上了几丝奶白色...

"别出声..."芥川微微颤抖的声音说道。他一次性射出了几乎所有储存的精液，性/器突然一下变得邂逅了般，没了方才的刚硬。可他还是不断的深入，想让精液能尽可能的全部进入到中岛体内。

"啊哈...唔..."中岛的身体已经酸软到差点没了知觉。咬了咬嘴唇，眼瞳的聚焦渐渐变得模糊起来。

芥川知道他想干嘛，所以凑近了身子挨上他的唇，撬开中岛的牙禁，舌与舌疯狂缠绵。芥川从男孩身体中出来，伸手戳了戳后者的阴壁，结果沾上了一手的黏液。

高潮来临，中岛自己也控制不住自己射的程度，就只能感受到小腹渐渐变空，还有一滩黏稠的液体驻留在腿根子之间。

"呼..."没得到足够的血，使血王子又饿了起来，凑上血仆的脖子，咬下一个个血印。

眼泪花聚在在眼眶中，他只能隐忍着疼痛。

颈部的鲜血被舔干净，芥川十分满意的亲了亲中岛的脸蛋儿，可小血仆似乎有那么点缺血，一时半会儿神智不清。

"你真诱人..."芥川趴在他耳边，沉着声音说道："忍不住多咬两口。"

中岛缓了缓，喘着粗气。他盯着芥川那清秀的脸庞，一把托起他的下巴，不说缘由的反吻他一口。

血谭般的深瞳缩了缩，享受着小血仆送来的激情一吻。

"七宗罪，暴饮暴食..."

还有lust。

end.


End file.
